Hunting Pirates
1,050,000,000Kauldran Synthia - At Least 240,000,000 Rena Argo - At Least 200,000,000 Bonnie - 180,000,000 Edu Dudu - 150,000,000 Mythal Vulen - 145,000,000 Midare - 135,000,000 }} The Hunting Pirates are a former pirate crew, which sailed in times past until the disappearance of their captain. However, for reasons unknown, it still possesses active members, some of which have been trying to bring the crew back to its former glory. Jolly Roger The crew's jolly roger takes the form of a simple skull of mushroom-like shape and with long teeth, while its jaw is missing. The right side of its head is cracked open. Almost completely covering the teeth is a grey scarf, compromised of belts, and for the head, a long and grey clerical hat, that hides the crack in the skull. Finally, behind the skull there are myriads of objects and weapons: a flag; a spiked mace; a bow and arrow; and a rifle. They possess an alternate jolly roger, which is used on the ships captained by the Three Stars, executives of the crew. It lacks the many weapons or items behind the skull and, instead, has three hollow stars surrounding its lower part: one exactly below, and one on each side. Jolly Rogers HPJRSub.jpg|Alternate Jolly Roger. Crew Members Organization Due to its immense size, like most veteran crews, the Hunting Pirates operate through fleets, much like several crews pertain to them. Similar to other large crews, the Hunting Pirates have a defined hierarchy, with the Captain, elite executives, normal executives, and many foot soldiers. The Lozenge stands as the Captain, while the Five Stars work directly as the crew's uttermost elite. Other ranked members include the Three and One Stars, with several non-rank pirates under them. Lozenge The highest authority in the crew, held only by the Captain, is called . Five Stars The top executives of the crew, known simply as , total at five. They stand as the right-hands to the Captain of the Crew and only answer to him. Unsurprisingly, their strength stands at the top of the crew as well. Generally, they are responsible for either handling the most dangerous of jobs or issuing out commands to the rest of the crew, having enough authority to organize members however they want. Their bounties are also said to stand at relatively high heights, instilling fear in pirates that face them. Three Stars High officer executives of the crew, are referred to as , and total at fifteen. They are the ones who do the most tasks out of the entire crew, handling issues in their territory with their great fighting skills. They stand out quite a lot, despite being grouped with the One Stars. In fact, it is said that the term was created due to the existence and efforts of notable One Stars, estabilishing themselves as the Elite of the Hunting Forces. Most of them seem to possess their own "crew", even having a ship to sail on. One Star Executives of the crew, lowest ranked and known as . They number at about one hundred and fifty personnel. These are tasked with the simplest of missions, such as delivering messages, items, and so on. They are generally packed together at large during fights and conflicts, also under the Three Stars. Their bounties seem to range from 50,000,000 to about 200,000,000. Foot Soldiers Territories *Chernobisle Crew Strength Bounties Profile Ships History Past Yonko Wars Saga Trivia *The Jolly Roger was made by an user known as "CharlieQue". References Category:Former Pirate Crews